Project X Zone III (RedTheHedgehog140)
Project X Zone III is a 2018 crossover action-adventure role-playing video game developed by Monolith Soft for the Nintendo 3DS, and the Nintendo Switch. It is the 3rd Game in the Project X Zone series, and the first to appear on a console. Though it's primarily a crossover between franchises from Franchises owned by Namco Bandai, Capcom, and SEGA, It also features characters From Nintendo, Square Enix, and Konami. Along with Shonen Jump as a Collaboration with Namco Bandai. Gameplay Much like the previous Project X Zone games, this game allows players to strategically maneuver the character units across a field to battle an enemy. Chapters The Game contains 60 Main Chapters, 8 Prologues, 25 Extra Chapters, and 40 DLC Chapters. Main Chapters *Prologue 1: Peace...or is it? *Prologue 2: A New Challenger *Prologue 3: Ouma's Plan *Prologue 4: The Imperial Assault group Retaliates! *Prologue 5: Zaibatsu Zone *Prologue 6: Gotta Go Fast *Prologue 7: The Dragonturtle Mk. II *Prologue 8: Ready to Go! *Chapter 1: 2 Slices of Fried Tofu to get my energy going! (Namco X Capcom) *Chapter 2: Arisu in Chainland II (Namco X Capcom) *Chapter 3: World War Mishima (Tekken) *Chapter 4: The Devil Gene Outbreaks (Tekken) *Chapter 5: Chronicles of The Sword (SoulCalibur) *Chapter 6: A Secret Agency Arises *Chapter 7: The God Eaters are Ready! (God Eater) *Chapter 8: Stepping Through The Wind (Klonoa) *Chapter 9: The One Winged Angel (Final Fantasy) *Chapter 10: Grinding is Essential (.hack) *Chapter 11: Ready For A Mission! (Metal Gear Solid) *Chapter 12: Revengance! (Metal Gear Rising) *Chapter 13: Vesperia (Tales of Vesperia) *Chapter 14: Sylvariant's In Trouble! (Tales of Symphonia) *Chapter 15: Curiosity Could Kill The Cat! (Yumeria) *Chapter 16: You Will Know Our Names Once More! (Xenoblade Chronicles/Xenosaga) *Chapter 17: The Angelic Skyworld (Kid Icarus) *Chapter 18: The Ninja Way (Naruto) *Chapter 19: Into The Heat of Battle (Street Fighter) *Chapter 20: Shadaloo Rising (Street Fighter) *Chapter 21: Ready To Raid (Strider/Shinobi) *Chapter 22: The T-Virus (Resident Evil) *Chapter 23: Go Tell Aunt Rhody (Resident Evil 7) *Chapter 24: What Am I Fighting For?! (Mega Man X) *Chapter 25: Edo Japan (Onimusha) *Chapter 26: Order In The Court! (Ace Attorney) *Chapter 27: The Secret of The Dragon Balls! (Dragon Ball) *Chapter 28: The Destruction of Namek! (Dragon Ball) *Chapter 29: The Triforce of Courage (The Legend of Zelda) *Chapter 30: You Still Should Play The Sega Saturn! *Chapter 31: Changing Fate! (Fire Emblem) *Chapter 32: No Food or Movies, I'm Out of Here! (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Chapter 33: The Black Comet (Shadow The Hedgehog) *Chapter 34: Soleanna's Demise (Sonic The Hedgehog 2006) *Chapter 35: The Darkest of Days (Sonic Forces) *Chapter 36: Assault Force! Move In! (Sakura Wars) More To Be Added Original Characters Protagonists Shizumaru Sakata 酒田しずる (Sakata Shizumaru) Shizumaru is the main protagonist of the game. He's a former agent of Shinra who has moved away from his training duties and started to live a new life. However, after the disturbance of the many multiverses and the reappearance of the gold chains, he goes back to Chizuru Urashima to reiinitiate himself back into Shinra. He's mostly stoic but has a bit of hot-blooded and perverted tendencies, he's very protective of his partner, Kazuko Nakajima, and takes charge in maturity when needed. He also has a huge hatred toward Saya, but tries to keep it under control. Shizumaru is a close-up fighter who has Ki manipulation abilites to increase his speed, strength and defense. But he also uses his Ki to shoot projectiles and create weapons. Kazuko Nakajima 中島かずこ (Nakajima Kazuko) Kazuko is a Supporting Protagonist that is paired up with Shizumaru as a Pair Unit. The head Healer of Shinra, she is very close to Shizumaru and would do anything she can to protect him. After Shizumaru decided to go back to Shinra, she follows suit and joins him in the adventure. She is very nice and kind-hearted, but can also be a bit of an airhead and has a bit of pervertedness in her as well, but she can also get very emotional and sensitive. Kazuko is a Mid-Range fighter with a sword she dubs "Hana", she also has Ki abilities that increase her power and speed. Dustin Bennington ダスティンベニントン (Dasutinbeninton) Dustin is a Supporting Protagonist that shows up as a Solo Unit. A top Agent of the Secret organization AAV(All Against Villains), He joins up with Shinra and buries the hatchet between the two rival organizations to stop the new resurrection of Ouma along with Shizumaru and Kazuko. He is a Stoic and no-nonsense fighter who is not very akin to jokes or fooling around, but it's latwer revealed that the reason why he is always stoic and emotionless is because he has had depression all of his life ever since his teenage years, and the only way he can cope with the depression is fighting. He is a Weapon-based Fighter with two Semi-Automatic Self-Modified Pistols he dubs "Meteora" and "Figure.09", along with a Katana that he dubs "Papercut". Antagonists Agent Chino Borland 代理人チノボランド (Dairinin chinoborando) Chino is Non-Playable Event Character. The Founder and head Agent of AAV, He is not appriative of the fact that his top agent, Dustin Bennington, is working with Shinra, a Rival company that almost put AAV out of Business. Chino is a No-Nonsense Military Agent who takes his job as Head leader too seriously. He summons various Secret Agents, Tough Secret Agents, and Secret Androids to hopefully stall Shinra. Playable Characters Pair Units Solo Units Boss Units Event Characters Enemies *Katana (Namco X Capcom) *Aku Tengu (Namco X Capcom) *Gou Tengu (Namco X Capcom) *Akatana (Project X Zone) *Byakuya X (Project X Zone) *Blue Hatter (Project X Zone 2) *Red Hatter (Project X Zone 2) *Orange Hatter (Project X Zone 2) *Yellow Hatter (Original) *Double Hatter (Original) *Secret Agent (Original) *Tough Secret Agent (Original) *Secret Android (Original) *Saya Clone (Original) *Sheath Clone (Original) *Xrillex Clone (Original) *Kitsune Clone (Original) *Goblin (Xenosaga) *Golem (Xenosaga) *Glare (Xenosaga) *Expression (Xenosaga) *27-Series Asura (Xenosaga) *Mokujin (Tekken) *Tetsujin (Tekken) *Kinjin (Tekken) *Prototype Jack (Tekken) *Charade (SoulCalibur) *Chaox (Legend of Valkyrie) *Sizath (Legend of Valkyrie) *Dadatta (Legend of Valkyrie) *Gentleman (Tales of Vesperia) *Hammer Golem (Tales of Vesperia) *Outbreaker (Tales of Vesperia) *Daybreaker (Tales of Vesperia) *Nightbreaker (Tales of Vesperia) *Torent (Tales of Symphonia) *Insect Plant (Tales of Symphonia) *Bomb Plant (Tales of Symphonia) *God Arc Soldier (God Eater) *Zygote (God Eater) *Kongou (God Eater) *Ogretail (God Eater) *Cocoon Maiden (God Eater) *Gboro-Gboro (God Eater) *Dreadpike (God Eater) *Abaddon (God Eater) *Fallen Kongou (God Eater) *AIDA (.hack) *Gigamouth (.hack) *Feydoom (Yumeria) *Mettaur (Mega Man X) *Pararoid (Mega Man X) *Mettaur C-15 (Mega Man X) *Mettaur D2 (Mega Man X) *Gulpfer (Mega Man X) *Ride Armor (Mega Man X) *Gunbolt (Mega Man X) *Shadaloo Trooper (Street Fighter) *Shadaloo Doll (Street Fighter) *Enero (Street Fighter) *Février (Street Fighter) *März (Street Fighter) *Aprile (Street Fighter) *Satsuki (Street Fighter) *Santamu (Street Fighter) *Xiayu (Street Fighter) *Jianyu (Street Fighter) *Noembleu (Street Fighter) *Carol (Captain Commando) *Brenda (Captain Commando) *Wooky (Captain Commando) *Eddy (Captain Commando) *Z (Captain Commando) *Q-Bee (Darkstalkers) *Ooze (Resident Evil) *Cerberus (Resident Evil) *Licker (Resident Evil) *Tyrant T-002 (Resident Evil) *Super Tyrant (Resident Evil) *Sargasso (Devil May Cry) *Marionette (Devil May Cry) *Bloody Mari (Devil May Cry) *Hell Pride (Devil May Cry) *Hell Envy (Devil May Cry) *Hell Wrath (Devil May Cry) *Hell Sloth (Devil May Cry) *Hell Greed (Devil May Cry) *Hell Gluttony (Devil May Cry) *Hell Lust (Devil May Cry) *Zombie Poodle (Dead Rising) *Zombie Parrot (Dead Rising) *Eggrobo (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Egg Pawn (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Egg Gunner (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Egg Stinger (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Egg Lancer (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Fireworm (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Slicer (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Caterkiller (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Skorp (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Buzz Bomber (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Aero Chaser (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Crabmeat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Asteron (Sonic the Hedgehog) *G.U.N. Beetle (Sonic the Hedgehog) *G.U.N. Mech (Sonic the Hedgehog) *G.U.N. Bigfoot (Sonic the Hedgehog) *G.U.N. Soldier (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Black Warrior (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Black Oak (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Robot X (Streets of Rage) *Galsia (Streets of Rage) *Nora (Streets of Rage) *Shiva (Streets of Rage) *Affinity (Bayonetta) *Enchant (Bayonetta) *Hatred (Bayonetta) *Sloth (Bayonetta) *Malicious (Bayonetta) *Accolade (Bayonetta) *Ardor (Bayonetta) *Resentment (Bayonetta) *Beloved (Bayonetta) *Fearless (Bayonetta) *Greed (Bayonetta) *Kouma Kagizume (Sakura Wars) *Kouma Sandan (Sakura Wars) *Kouma Ekisha (Sakura Wars) *Kouma Heiki Banrai (Sakura Wars) *Kouma Heiki Senkou (Sakura Wars) *Aggro (Yakuza: Dead Souls) *Hermit (Yakuza: Dead Souls) *Diptera (Yakuza: Dead Souls) *Arahabaki Prototype (Yakuza: Dead Souls) *Dolled-Up Dwellest (Resonance of Fate) *Safety Dwellest (Resonance of Fate) *Bazooka Dwellest (Resonance of Fate) *Tar Man (Resonance of Fate) *Vibrant Tar Man (Resonance of Fate) *Treasure Mimic (Resonance of Fate) *Golden Mimic (Resonance of Fate) *Blood Doll Chainsaw (Resonance of Fate) *Blood Doll Flame (Resonance of Fate) *Blood Doll Omega (Resonance of Fate) *Yeti (Resonance of Fate) *Heat Yeti (Resonance of Fate) *Mad Yeti (Resonance of Fate) *Morolian (Space Channel 5) *Rhythm Robot (Space Channel 5) *Kin, Kon & Kan (Space Channel 5) *Reaper (Kid Icarus) *Eggplant Wizard (Kid Icarus) *Chaos Kin (Kid Icarus) *Chariot Master (Kid Icarus) *Skuttler (Kid Icarus) *Aurum (Kid Icarus) *Fighter Risen (Fire Emblem Awakening) *Sorcerer Risen (Fire Emblem Awakening) *Archer Risen (Fire Emblem Awakening) *Revenant Risen (Fire Emblem Awakening) *Sage Risen (Fire Emblem Awakening) *Entombed Risen (Fire Emblem Awakening) *Mass-Produced Face (Xenoblade Chronicles) *M63 Harvester Unit (Xenoblade Chronicles) *M82X Melee Unit (Xenoblade Chronicles) *M83 Predator Unit (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Sentinel Mechon (Xenoblade Chronicles) *M85 Meteor Artillery (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Offensive Mechon Plus (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Offensive Seeker Unit (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Red Octorok (The Legend of Zelda) *Blue Octorok (The Legend of Zelda) *Deku Baba (The Legend of Zelda) *Deku Scrub (The Legend of Zelda) *Metroid (Metroid) *Midgar Zolom (Final Fantasy VII) *Parasite (Final Fantasy VII) *Grunt (Final Fantasy VII) *Genome Soldiers (Metal Gear Solid) *Cyborg (Metal Gear Rising) *Custom Cyborg (Metal Gear Rising) *Metal Gear Ray (Metal Gear Rising) *Saibamen (Dragon Ball) *Cell Jr. (Dragon Ball) *Rogue Ninja (Naruto) Cameo Appearances *Valkyrie summons M.O.M.O. from Xenosaga, and Prince from Katamari Damatcy ''during one of her Pair Attacks. *Tron Bonne summons Servbots During her Solo Attack. *Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey summon Steel Samurai and Pink Princess during their Solo Attack. *Viewtiful Joe Summons Sexy Silvia and Captain Blue during his Solo Attack. *Ulala Summons Tyris Flare from ''Golden Axe, B.D. Joe from Crazy Taxi, Alex Kidd, and Chaz Ashley from ''Phantasy Star ''During her Solo Attack. Voices More To Be Added Soundtrack More To Be Added Switch Version A Year after the release of the 3DS version, A Nintendo Switch version was released with new additions. *New HD Sprites *20 New Extra Chapters *Costume Change (Change the look of the characters) *Custom Units (Make Unit Combinations of any of the playable characters, such as Jin Kazama and Ken Masters or Reiji Arisu and Shizumaru Sakata.) *New Anime Cutscenes (Animated by Studio Trigger) *Full English Dubbing *New Combos and Super Attacks Controversies Linkin Park Plagarism Warner Bros. Records sued Monolith Soft for unintentional Plagiarism of several Linkin Park songs, including "From The Inside"(Hybrid Theory) and "Crawling"(The End). Monolith Soft won because the Plagiarism was unintentional, and was also used since Dustin Bennington was based off Chester Bennington. Special Edition Download Glitch The first 200 Japanese copies of the 3DS Special Edition(Which includes digital Download codes for The first two Project X Zone games) had a glitch that if you enter the download code of the First Project X Zone game, then it would lead to corruption of all your save data on your SD Card. Luckily, this would be patched in later prints and International versions. Feminism Outcry Feminist groups criticized the game for it's female Fanservice and portrayal of women, which the outcry was almost so bad that they almost got the game pulled from international release, but they still released it in the US, and responded in the Switch Version with giving every female a swimsuit as an alternate costume. Sonic and Palutena's Relationship The Romance between Sonic The Hedgehog and Palutena in game was criticized for reminding various fans about the Catastrophe that was Sonic and Elise. Monolith Soft cleared it up when they said "Sonic Characters are at least 50% Human." Depression Dustin's depression subplot was portrayed very seriously. Which led to many criticizing the game for being insensitive to the subject of depression, along with the titular character, Dustin Bennington, being based off Chester Bennington of Linkin Park, which had depression and committed suicide. Monolith Soft then responded to this controversy by cutting the depression subject from international translations. Trivia *The game sold over 1,000,000 copies in its first week internationally, with the Switch version selling 1,500,000 in its first week, making this the highest selling game in the Project X Zone series. *The 3DS Version received Mixed to Positive Reviews. Famitsu gave the game a 98 out of 100, while IGN gave it a 8/10. The Switch Version got the Higher scores of 99 and 8.5 Respectively. *The Story in ''Project X Zone III ''is considered by both fans and critics to be the "Darkest" in the series, due to characters on the Hero side Dying, and the serious subject of depression being talked about when it comes to Dustin Bennington. *The Depression subject was cut from the US and PAL Releases, instead, it was changed to Dustin being Stoic and always emotionless. **A reason why it was cut was since Dustin was based off Late Lead Vocalist of Linkin Park, Chester Bennington, and Monolith Soft didn't want to deal with controversy from Linkin Park fans. *The Anime Cutscenes are handled by Studio Trigger, however, the original Intro and Credits Animations are done by Madhouse. *The Game was originally gonna have an Eroge Mode(which would give the Female characters skimpy outfits, and gives you the option to date any of them, and then finally have sex with them.), but it was cut due to the risk of the game getting an M(ESRB)/Z(CERO) Rating, and more Feminism controversy. **However, A Mod exists that reinstates the Eroge elements, it was created a Year after the 3DS version was released, and it can only be accessed through Low level Mod Websites and can only be played through an emulator. **Amy Rose was included in as one of the girls in Eroge Mode, which gained some controversy in itself for various reasons. *Sonic The Hedgehog's relationship with Palutena in game is a call back to a song done by the seiyuus of Sonic and Palutena respectively, "DO YOU LOVE ME". *SEGA originally pitched Akira Kurusu and Ann Takamaki, with Futaba Sakura(and the rest of the Phantom Thieves.), from Persona 5 as characters in the game, with Atlus being a sub-division of SEGA, but were scrapped during development. Gallery Category:Project X Zone Category:Namco X Capcom Category:SEGA Category:Capcom Category:Namco Bandai Category:Nintendo Category:Square Enix Category:Konami Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Tactical RPG Category:Action RPG Category:Crossover Category:Shonen Jump